Mirror, Mirror, on the Ed
"Mirror, Mirror, on the Ed" is the 22nd episode of Season 2 and the 48th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds switch lifestyles after a game of "Truth or Dare." Plot The Eds take a leisurely stroll through the neighborhood, but they find themselves at a small embankment by the junkyard, Ed and Eddy fail to notice this and continue strolling midair. Edd tells them to come back. Eddy rushes back and takes refuge in Edd's hat (providing a small glimpse of what's under it). They try to tell Ed to come back, but he insists that he can jump it. Edd and Eddy manage to drag him back and think about how the can pass the embankment safely. They decide to literally catapult themselves over the embankment using a tree, but Edd claims that the wind will hinder their flight, but Eddy, who couldn't care less, cuts the rope and are sent flying to the lane, where the kids are playing truth-or-dare. As they recoil they notice them playing the game, with Jimmy being forced to skip his turn and Jonny being asked to "buzz off" by Kevin as part of the dare. The Kids notice Ed and Eddy and soon leave when they decide to join the game, but nonetheless, The Eds continue to play by themselves. Eddy spins the bottle, which stops pointing at Eddy. He chooses to do a dare, and Ed tells him that he dares for him to "sprout the wings of bat, to stomp like a zombie while whistling 'Row, Row, Row your Boat" through a carwash", Eddy stares at him blankly as Edd suggests that he should suggest a more reasonable dare. Ed then dares Eddy to imitate Edd, which he does, mocking Edd's weakness as he does so. Edd spins the bottle, which then points at him, prompting Eddy to dare him to imitate Ed. He does so (by separating his eyes and saying "butter toast") under the condition that Ed acts like Eddy. The trio enjoy acting like each other, the continue to so, wearing each others clothing. The Eds continue their merriment, but Rolf comes along, asking for Ed's "colossal feet" to crush some raspberries to make juice to quench his thirst, but he is gravely confused when he finds that Ed is acting like Eddy and Edd is acting like Ed. He continues to drag Ed (who's currently Eddy) to his backyard to crush raspberries, and is followed by 'Edd' (Eddy) and 'Ed' (Edd). At Rolf's he temporarily goes out of character by hugging a chicken, despite Eddy's disdain towards birds. Rolf angrily calls for Ed's assistance stomping on the raspberries, but 'Eddy' (Ed) sends 'Ed' (Edd) up to help him. 'Edd' tells Ed that he wants a drink, but mean-guy 'Eddy' inserts 'Edd' mouth by the tap of the vessel that the raspberries are stored in and loosens the valve, causing Eddy to drink up the raspberry juice. Rolf realizes that 'Ed' is indeed Edd and angrily claims that he'd cursed the raspberries to life of salad dressing, but soon he finds that the vessel had been completely emptied by Eddy, who is now severely bloated. 'Eddy' then jumps on Edd causing him to regurgitate the juice. 'Eddy' calls 'Edd' a genius after being inspired by the bloated 'Edd' to get the kids to pay for a blimp ride, but the real Edd thinks that 'Eddy' is referring to him. Rolf, completely soaked in raspberry juices, walks away confused. The Ed's continue their merriment at the lane, but soon Sarah calls for Ed, the real Ed hides in a bush, as Sarah drags Edd, dressed as Ed to his room, instructing him to clean 'his' room up, which is inundated with filth, to the fear of the germaphobic Edd. 'Edd' notices Kevin and tells him a variety of pseudo-scientific statements about him, he asks if he could inspect his nostrils with a telescope, but accidentally sticks his telescope into his ear, enraging Kevin, causing him to chase him to beat him up. 'Eddy' then pops out of the bush and is noticed by Jonny and Plank, who ask why is he acting like Eddy, 'Eddy' tells him that it's a dare and tells him to "buzz off", Jonny and Plank are amused by Ed's interpretation of Eddy and asks him if he could do a dare, which he agrees to so. Meanwhile, 'Edd' rushes off to 'his home' and takes refuge in 'his' room, locking the door so Kevin can't get in, however, the real Edd had installed a security system that automatically unlocks a door when an intruder locks himself in, giving Kevin the opportunity to thrash him. Back in the lane, Jonny had dared Ed to become Plank, and Plank to become Eddy, while Jonny has Ed be 'Plank' and 'Plank' and the new 'Eddy', the camera irises in on 'Plank's' (Eddy's) blank facial expression. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': playing Truth or Dare "Okay, dare, Ed!" Ed: "Okay, I dare you, Eddy, to sprout the wings of a bat and stomp like a zombie while whistling 'Row, Row, Row your Boat' through a car wash." Edd: "Ed, try a more reasonable dare, please." ---- *'Eddy': "I'm thinking!" Ed: "Can I think?" Edd & Eddy: "NO!" ---- *'Rolf': "Ah, the artichoke thickens, are those the 'better-check-your-wallet' Ed-boys?" ---- *'Eddy': to be Edd trying to move the bottle "Oh dear, the insanitary, my skinny arms cannot bear the weight! I know! I'll move it with my brain." ---- *'Ed': "I can do Eddy, I practiced!" eyes together and begins to mimic him "Can it, Double Dweeb!" Eddy: "What do you mean you practiced?" Ed: Eddy "Shut up, sockhead!" Eddy: Edd ''"Please, Eddy, you're invading my personal space!" ''laughs All Eds: laughter ---- *'Edd': over after trying to run like Ed "Curse Ed's horrible posture." ---- *'Ed': at Rolf's chickens "The stupid bird stole my quarter! Flew away with it! Stupid." Eddy: at Rolf's chickens "Excuse me, Eddy, may I fuel inject? Chickens cannot fly, as they are mammals!" Edd: at Rolf's chickens "I love chickens, Eddy!" Eds laugh ---- *'Rolf': "Squish the fruit, slow-poke Ed-boy! Rolf needs juice for his great thirst." Eddy: "Eddy, I too am thirsty, quite partial, to be correct." Edd: vat "Parched! The word your looking for is 'parched!'" Ed: "Yeah right lumpy, Parched is a fish." ---- *'Rolf': realizing that Edd, who is in disguise as Ed, is the one squashing the raspberries "You are not Ed! You have cursed my raspberries to the life of salad dressing, impostor with tiny feet!" ---- *'Eddy': "Greetings, Kevin! A pleasure to look at you." out magnifying glass "May I inspect your nostrils?" ---- *'Eddy': Edd "Ed, now that they've left, lets make fun of Eddy behind his back." Edd: what Eddy is doing "Like we always do?" Eddy: "A-ha, I knew It!" Edd: "You're so gullible Eddy, or as Ed would say; Gravy!" like Ed and runs away Eddy: Edd "Wait for me. I am slow and out of shape!" ---- *'Edd': "Uh-oh! A fence! into fence on purpose Gravy!" Ed: his own voice: "Aw, come on, Double D! I don't say 'gravy' all the time!" Edd: "Buttered toast, then!" Eddy: "Toast is so crude. As the crust always gets stuck in my gap." Edd: his mouth, covering the gap in his teeth with embarrassment Trivia/Goofs *After Eddy dares Edd to be Ed, Edd agrees if Ed will be Eddy. However, Edd never dared Ed to do so. *This episode was featured in the Edifying Edventures DVD. *There are no scams in this episode. However, Jonny did offer Ed a quarter to do a dare. *Edd apparently has a security system in his room that unlocks his bedroom door when someone else besides Edd tries to lock himself in his room. *Look at the way Kevin runs after Eddy, just after he says, "That's it, you're meat dork!" He's running the same way Eddy usually does! *Things that happened to the Eds at the end of this episode: **'Ed': Pretended to be Plank for a quarter **'Edd': Had to clean up Ed's room because Sarah told him to, thinking he was Ed **'Eddy': Got beaten up by Kevin while he was in Edd's room *The dares performed in this episode were as follows: **'Jimmy': Skip his turn **'Jonny': Had to "Buzz Off" with two trashcan lids as wings **'Ed': Had to be Eddy, and later Plank **'Edd': Had to be Ed **'Eddy': Had to be Edd **'Plank': Had to be Eddy **'Ed (again)': Had to be Plank *'Sarah': "What am I? His keeper?" - this quote is a reference to the biblical story of Cain and Abel. When Cain kills Abel, God asks him where his brother is and Cain answers: "I do not know. Am I my brother's keeper?". *When Ed and Eddy run out over the edge of the cliff, they are both standing in mid-air. This happened in many of the old Looney Tunes cartoons, especially the one's with the Road Runner and Coyote. This also happens at the end of "Tinker Ed." *When Eddy and Edd yell "COME BACK ED!" to Ed when he is standing in mid-air, if you look closely, you can see Eddy lifting up a bit of Edd's hat, revealing baldness. Animation oversight? *The title of the episode refers to a quote from the witch in Snow White: "Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest one of all." *Ed had three big hairs when he was disguised as Eddy, but his hair got back to normal when he was disguised as Plank. It is unknown how this could have happened. *31st time the Kankers were absent. *When Edd was being Ed, it looks as if Edd forgot Ed's trademark unibrow and the eyes are closer instead of being apart. *During the chicken scene, Ed may have been referencing the bird that stole Eddy's quarter in "Virt-Ed-Go." This reference was made again in "Robbin' Ed." *Sarah seemed to be the only one to genuinely believe that Edd was the real Ed, as she didn't notice anything different about him and the other kids knew they were just dressing up as each other. * Ed claims in this episode that he doesn't say "Gravy!" all the time. Gallery File:Eddy_Plank.jpg|Plank as Eddy. File:Efddf.jpg|Eddy as Double D, Ed as Eddy File:Edts.jpg|Double D as Ed walking-on-air-jpg.jpg|Edd warning Eddy about walking on air. File:Double_D_Ed.jpg|''Buttered toast!'' Double D as Ed2.jpg|Another look of Double D's eyes looking like Ed's File:Unicycle_Jimmy.jpg|"The wrath of destiny visits yet again." Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 2